eirielfandomcom-20200213-history
DEL FAQ
The Complete Beginners Guide to Diphenhydramine Written by: Taylor Baker NOTE: PLEASE RESEARCH THIS CHEMICAL HEAVILY. WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ SHOULDN’T BE YOUR ONLY SOURCE, PLEASE DO YOUR OWN HOMEWORK ON DIPHENHYDRAMINE AND COME TO YOUR OWN CONCLUSION ON WHETHER OR NOT THIS TRIP IS WORTH IT TO YOU. PLEASE HAVE A SITTER IF YOU AREN’T SURE HOW YOU’LL REACT TO A PARTICULAR SUBSTANCE, ESPECIALLY DIPHENHYDRAMINE. Basic Information: Intro: Diphenhydramine (DPH, Benadryl) is a first-generation antihistamine used for allergies due to it blocking the activity of histamine. It can also be used for insomnia, to treat the common cold, nausea, and tremors in Parkinson’s patients. Along with blocking the activity of histamine, it also blocks the activity of another neurotransmitter: acetylcholine. This is what causes the antiemetic effect, along with the sedation and potentially very vivid dreams. When taken in doses much higher than the recommended dose, this anticholinergic activity will cause the user to have side effects such as rapid, irregular heartbeat, difficulty putting together coherent sentences, and the user will begin to hallucinate things and sounds that aren't really there. It’s a very dysphoric high, with not many people enjoying it and very few coming back to try it again. Effects: Due to the wide dosing range and endless list of possible effects, it’s hard to tell someone exactly what to expect when using this extremely unpredictable drug. The main effects of all deliriants include: lowered cognitive functioning, impaired memory, the worst cotton mouth you’ll ever experience, the need to pee every 10-15 minutes (and if you’re unlucky you’ll have the inability to pee for a couple of hours), confusion, photophobia (your eyes will be very sensitive to lights), and of course the enhancement of music/orgasming. Other unwanted effects include dysphoria (although some people find it euphoric, and it’s definitely an acquired taste type thing, you’ll enjoy it as you do it more and more), a sort of drunken sluggishness, being unable to communicate (either inability to talk or your memory will be so ass you can’t hold a conversation), vasoconstriction (gets pretty bad at higher doses), and increased heart rate along with an irregular heartbeat. ANYBODY WITH EVEN THE SLIGHTEST HEART PROBLEM SHOULD AVOID RECREATIONAL USE OF DELIRIANTS AT ALL COSTS. Pharmacology/Mechanism of Action: DPH, as stated earlier, is an antihistamine, or it blocks histamine in the brain. Histamine is responsible for allergic reactions, itchiness, etc., so DPH is a very effect allergy medicine. BUUUUUUUUTTTTTT we all know why you’re really here. You want to learn about the DPH trip. Well, the trip is caused not by the antihistaminergic activity the chemical is most popularly known for, but rather its antagonism of the neurotransmitter acetylcholine. To fully understand how DPH works in the brain, some explaining of acetylcholine is necessary; acetylcholine has 2 different receptors, the nicotinic acetylcholine receptors, and the muscarinic acetylcholine receptors. DPH antagonizes the muscarinic receptors, and thus blocks the action of these receptors. These type of drugs, known as anticholinergics (or more specifically, antimuscarinics), cause a condition at higher than recommended doses known as “acute anticholinergic syndrome”. This condition is the trip that antimuscarinics, commonly referred to as deliriants, produce. Deliriants are 1 of the 3 types of hallucinogens, having very different and unique effects when compared to psychedelics and dissociatives. Deliriants are one of the most dangerous drugs in the world when used improperly, and should be used with caution. DPH is also a selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor (SSRI), which means it prevents the serotonin transporters to perform reuptake, the process where leftover neurotransmitters in the synapse are taken back by the neuron that released it to be used later. Having reuptake inhibited causes more neurotransmitters, in this case serotonin, to build up and have an increased effect. Fun fact, when this was discovered in the 1960’s, DPH was used to research possible antidepressants with less side effects, which led to the discovery of fluoxetine (Prozac). Dosing Recommendations: This is the chart that appears on Erowid’s dosing page for DPH, however I will provide a more in-depth explanation, along with why I feel this isn’t the best chart to use when deciding what dose you want to take. It also doesn’t take weight into account at all, however it’s unclear how much of a difference weight truly makes when it comes to dosing DPH. Now, the reason I feel this is a bad chart to follow is because it goes about DPH as if it’s any other drug, which simply IS NOT the case. Instead, the dose of DPH determines what type of effect you should expect. If I were to make a more accurate chart, it would look something like this: Effects Dose (Dose For Heavier People) Allergies/Sleep Aid 25-75 mg (same) Minor Relaxation/Fap Dose 50-150 mg (75-200 mg) Potential “Do Not Want” Zone 175/200 mg-400/450 mg (200/250-450/600 mg) Full Blown Delirium 500 (uncommon)/600-750+ mg (600/650-750+ mg) I can already tell this might be confusing to some, so let me explain. The fucked thing about DPH (and all anticholinergic deliriants) is that the right dose literally varies for EVERYONE, so it’s truly impossible to stick a number and for sure recommend a specific dose for someone. The best you can do is give a range of doses and say that somewhere around this range you’ll get these effects. The shittiest part is the beginning finding a dose that’s right for you, the only way to safely do it is slowly work your way up each time you trip. The area you want to be in (may vary, but this is my personal preference) is where you see things crawling around in the corner of your eyes, your body is uncomfortably dry, and music sounds trippy as FUCK. When you lay back and close your eyes after fighting the sleep long enough, you start entering dream-like trances, and the music really begins to influence the “dreams”. They’re incredibly realistic, until something makes you snap out of it and you realize you’re laying in bed tripping balls. The goal is to limit OEV’s and being too out of it, while still being delirious enough for CEV’s, maybe forgetting little things here and there, and having intense music euphoria even more powerful than LSD, MDMA, or any other drug that powerfully enhances music. Safest Way to Find Your Own Personal Dose: The tricky thing with DPH and deliriants as a whole is that there really isn’t a safe way to trip on them. In order to avoid potential organ damage, not fuck with too many cognitive functions, and not be an irritable fuck all of the time then a minimum waiting time I recommend between trips is 2 weeks. Tolerance to deliriants is almost identical to tolerance to psychedelics, builds immediately and takes a while to disappear. However, the common side effects of long-term DPH abuse on a consistent basis should be enough of a deterrent to do this class of hallucinogens often, with tolerance being the bonus deterrent. I recommend starting at around 150-200 mg for your first trip, and going up by 50 mg increments each time until you find your comfort zone. Personally, a go-to dose without tolerance for me is 550-600 mg; however, I’ve lost around 15ish pounds since I truly tripped with 0 tolerance, so who know if that’s changed. Short- and Long-Term Harm/Problems: Although there isn’t any actual scientific evidence (as far as I could find) to back this up, it’s commonly believed that prolonged, chronic abuse of DPH is hard on the liver and kidneys. There IS good reason for believing that though, since DPH is almost entirely excreted through the kidneys. Also, considering it has to make you piss such large amounts within like 15 minutes of each other, it seems quite likely that the kidneys are experiencing some strain. But something that clearly is a more important issue than the kidneys and can happen to anyone, long-term abuser or not, is the strain on the circulatory and respiratory systems. DPH can raise a person’s heart rate GREATLY, almost to dangerous levels in some individuals. Not only does the heart rate increase, but the electrical conduction system in the body that fuels heart beats gets fucked with pretty bad and thus can lead to an irregular heartbeat, which can be very uncomfortable for some. Also, as far as mental health concerns go, a recent study shows that even the occasional use of anticholinergics can increase the chance of developing alzheimer’s by around 30 percent, so this can potentially be very, very unhealthy. Children and teenagers should also avoid ALL anticholinergics until their brains have fully developed to make sure their basic cognitive functioning can’t even potentially fuck up. I began using it in the 9th grade at 14 years old, around the end of sophomore year and up until like the second semester of junior year it was constantly non-stop tripping on DPH, and even this last summer I took very high trip doses around and also well above 1000 mg. Something that I’ve experienced that seems to be fairly prevalent in other DPH users is pain in various organs after chronic abuse. Sometimes, when I get it personally, it’s the back of my sides where the kidneys are that gets sort of sore, and sometimes during the trip and the day after I’ll get sort of random pains in my chest. I plan on avoiding DPH for a long, long time very soon, since some people have side effects that persist for weeks and even months after abstaining from any sort of use of DPH; however, it’s actually pretty common for all persisting side effects to fade eventually, it just might take longer depending on how chronic the abuse was. Avoiding Tolerance: From what I have gathered, tolerance to deliriants is IDENTICAL to tolerance to psychedelics; that is, it builds immediately, takes about a week and a half or two weeks to return completely back to baseline (more time may be necessary for really high tolerances). Since DPH is so much cheaper and widely available than psychedelics, it’s a lot harder to get addicted to something like psilocybin or LSD than something like DPH. No one can confirm why, but it’s very common for people who say they had an awful time and don’t want to do it anymore to slowly come back to DPH and end back up to the chronic, nightly abuse of DPH. Traditional psyches simply cost too much to afford keeping a daily acid binge or something. Since you REALLY should give it a couple months between deliriant trips for your mental health’s sake, tolerance won’t be too much of an issue if you follow my advice and actually wait that long. Combinations: In this section I’ll give a brief explanation of all drugs I’ve mixed with DPH, how it changed the DPH trip, and all contraindications and pharmacology related information. '-Cannabis:' Cannabis and DPH can be anywhere from necessary at lower doses to absolutely pointless at higher doses. In the relaxed, sedated stage it can amazing, it really amplifies the weed high more than anything. I’ll never forget when I smoked 2 king size joints on around 300-400 mg and just annihilated two plates of nachos. With that being said, it generally does the same thing in the “DNW” zone, but not nearly to the same degree. Once you start pushing into full-blown delirium, weed kinda gets more and more pointless. It might alleviate you of feeling cold from the vasoconstriction, but only very VERY briefly. I guess you could say it makes your mind foggier, but at this point the DPH would have made your mind extremely foggy to begin with. It won’t make you feel a whole lot different, but I do notice that the hallucinations seem to chill out a bit after smoking. I used to use DPH to save weed, since when I’m tripping I just don’t have the energy to smoke much more than a bowl or two. '-Alcohol:' When done right, this is a beautiful combo. But, as one would imagine, you can fuck this one up FAST. They potentiate the fuck out of each other so please PLEASE use caution. The safest way to mix these 2 is a very low dose of either both or one. Taking 100-150 mg with a couple beers is a great way to save both beer and bennies! Hard liquor should be avoided, especially with higher doses of DPH. Also, drinking a half beer or a whole one on closer to trip doses can help get rid of the shitty body feels and help with the vasoconstriction, since it’s a very potent vasodilator. It doesn’t last for very long though, and the additional inebriation will probably make you zone/blackout until the alcohol wears off. '-Amphetamine (as Adderall and Meth):' This should be fairly obvious, but I’ll say it anyway: don’t even think about mixing street speed with DPH. Its consistently low purity makes it not a wise choice to use because you have no idea what else you could be getting, and there’s no accurate way to dose it. My experience was snorting half of a 15 mg instant release addy right as I was peaking. I believe I was on around 700 mg of DPH, but I also had a crazy high tolerance from tripping every night. Getting to the point where you can take adderall during a full-blown DPH trip without any problems is a sign your DPH tolerance is too high. Anyways, I immediately felt that heavy ass body load feeling be lifted off of my shoulders, and I was definitely more aware than I was previous (that isn’t saying much, I wasn’t very aware after snorting it either). I did notice that music sounded different than it was before the addy, but almost as if I took a lower dose of DPH. It’s worth noting that DPH and amphetamine are broken down by the same enzyme, CYP2D6, so they would compete to be broken and thus lengthen the half-life. HOWEVER, meth also inhibits CYP2D6. Not only does it share the same enzyme as DPH, but it also stops that enzyme from breaking anymore drugs down. Depending on your dose of DPH that could be very dangerous, and due to the risk of circulation and cardiovascular issues, mixing deliriants and just about ANY stimulant should be avoided. '-Opioids (Oxycodone in my case):' Opioids seem to also relieve you of the heaviness and body load, but instead of sobering you up while putting your cardiovascular system in jeopardy like stims, it adds a nice warm blanket feeling, which is necessary when the DPH vasoconstriction gets bad. My experience with this was snorting 5 mg of oxy at the peak of 800 mg of DPH. Although I fell asleep 10-15 minutes later, it still was a blissful feeling that I wish to repeat someday soon. '-DXM:' Now THIS is a match made in heaven. The NMDA antagonism matches with the acetylcholine antagonism beautifully, creating an amazing, euphoric high while also potentiating each other. This was a drug cocktail that really fucked with me for a long, long time. Back when I had no fears I would pull up to Rite Aid while at lunch at school and steal 2-3 bottles of DXM. When I realized the DPH was right across the aisle, I couldn’t help myself and stole all I could. I would go in and steal SO MUCH SHIT everyday. This went on for about 2 weeks, until I had back to back sus experiences and decided it wasn’t worth it anymore. In other words, you might fall in love with this combo a little too much. A good 2nd plateau dose with around 150-250 mg of DPH is a good starting point, but of course that’s assuming you’re AT LEAST somewhat experienced with both on their own. LSD: Mixing DPH and LSD is so god damn strange. When taking a trip dose on the L comedown, it seemed to kill the rest of the trip. When taking DPH while peaking on L, all that really seemed to happen was my body got much more cold, the vasoconstriction was intensified, and the L trip wasn’t anywhere near as beautiful and profound like it usually is (as expected). Although I haven’t done LSDPH in forever, I did LSDPH with DXM for my birthday and had the most bizarre, salvia-like trip. I kept thing my friend was loading bowls of salvia and started to freak out; because of this, he gave me his ecig to help me calm down, but it wasn’t very effective (I kept thinking he had vape juice with salvinorin a lmfao). After that event, I think I’ve decided to not take all 3 kinds of hallucinogens at once. Nightmare-Candy Flipping: On August 12, 2017, at roughly 9:30 PM, I took 250 ug of LSD and later on railed 2 points of MDMA. It was a gift since I was heading to college in less than a week. Tripped BALLS for hours, smoking ridiculous amounts of pot by a fire pit with all of my homies. The trip was incredibly positive, and was definitely one of my top 3 acid trips. When everyone left (can’t remember what time but sometime between 11 and 1), I decided to add DPH into the mix. I don’t remember the dose but I know it was high enough. It hit me pretty hard, and I remember my muscles started tensing up really bad. I had already experienced it at the peak of the trip, but it finally starting to go away. When the DPH kicked in it was like the peak all over again but not euphoric in any way. There was surprisingly very little negatives or dysphoria, despite I was already on two rather stimulating drugs. I ended up watching porn for the next six hours, which is typical for higher doses of DPH. Very strong vasoconstriction will happen, I can’t recommend doing this but I thought it’d be interesting to share since I can’t find someone doing it, be careful and practice good harm reduction. DPH With DXM and LSD: This combo was very strange and interesting, to say the least. It was my birthday so I bought 3 tabs of acid, a 3 oz bottle of generic delsym (didn’t taste good like delsym does at all. Was supposed to be orange flavor but tasted like peanut butter instead…), and I already had one of the big bottles of 1000 50 mg DPH capsules on Amazon, and I decided that night was the night I would attempt the /psy/dis/del combo. I started with just the Lucy, since my parents were around and I didn’t want to explain why I’d be way more smacked than someone on LSD. My parents are super young and experimented with some drugs like I do when they were around my age, and I was turning 18, so they agreed to let me trip. After having an incredible time tripping, I decided to throw in some DXM and DPH. I drank the entire bottle of dxm poli, and also took I think 400 mg of DPH. Things started becoming alien and unfamiliar, and your grip on reality started slowly going away. It was even later when I dosed with a much lower amount of DPH and took some CCC’s when I became functionless, and that was before smoking any weed. My homie stayed at my place for the night since he was too drunk to go home, and he was loading bowls in the bong in my room chiefing/ I got two grams of kief from a dispensary, so the first bowl my friend loaded was pretty much all kief. I lost my grip of reality IMMEDIATELY, and I was convinced my friend was loading me bowls of salvia instead of weed. Every couple of minutes I was asking what I took and if he was giving me salvia. He asked me to hold the little container full of kief while he loaded a bowl and I didn’t know the cap was off so I spilled it everywhere. He picked up as much as he could and gave it to me again and I did the same thing, and there was no gathering it all up anymore. He gave me his mod for me to hit and chill out, but I then convinced myself his vape juice contained salvinorin A (which I bet doesn’t even exist). After that moment I blacked out until I woke up in the morning, it was such a bizarre and strange as fuck night. I’d suggest you only ever try this if you have LOTS of experience with each drug individually, and even when only two of the three are combined as a sort of way to help you build up to the point of taking all 3 kinds of hallucinogens at the same time. Conclusion: This is the end of the #1 most informative guide to DPH, I sure hope I helped inspire at least one of you to look into information for yourself whenever you’re trying new drugs. If I’m lucky, I’ll show many people who are curious about DPH what it’s really like in an unbiased manner, and those readers will walk away knowing a lot more about DPH than they did before. Thanks again for taking the time to read this! Share with your friends, all the essential and necessary information is all packed into this one document. Pages I had open: (ignore this) https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/20506969 http://www.medhelp.org/posts/Kidney-Disease--Disorders/Acute-renal-failure-fro m-diphenhydramine-abuse/show/558048#post_answer_header https://www.drlam.com/blog/histamines-afs-part-1/5904/ http://www.bluelight.org/vb/threads/543041-The-truth-about-DPH https://psychonautwiki.org/wiki/Diphenhydramine https://wiki.tripsit.me/wiki/Diphenhydramine